The research proposed is an exploratory secondary analysis of data collected during the P.I.'s Timing of Fatherhood study which traced father-child roles through late life and the effect of family timing on these roles. A detailed occupation and retirement history was built into the interviews, but priorities severely restricted examination of these data. Nevertheless, it became evident that work and work values strongly influence father-child relations, especially in later life when children are adult; that families and their timing influence fathers' career and retirement plans; and that the model of timing being developed was incomplete without specification of interactions with this other major life role. Consequently, in the second phase of the Fatherhood study (The Children's Perspective), a significant portion of the interviews with adult children was devoted to topics of occupational influence and work/family involvement although analysis of these materials would necessarily be delayed. Four broad areas of work/family interaction have been targeted for investigation, as well as the conceptual models which underlie responses to these role interactions; work influences on family, scheduling and pressure pile-up, occupational socialization of children, and family influences on work. The sample of fathers includes 264 middle-class men (aged 45-80 years) who were randomly selected within three timing and age strata. The sample of children is a random selection of 62 sons (median age 30) and 62 daughters (median age 31) of these fathers. A second goal is to interview intensively a unique small subsample of about 25 sons and their fathers who have worked, or are now working, together: the most extreme example of work/family involvement and occupational socialization.